A Card's Tale: Tea's Deck
by Esaki Nalex
Summary: if Tea' Anzu had a deck, what would be i n it? if you could hear the card, would would it say? an impartial OC card to sh ow the view of one who 'apparently' need s to be rescued ALL THE TIME.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

A Card's Tale

Part 2

Something is moving over me. It doesn't hurt, it's just pressure. On a press. I don't know who I am. I know I'm a card. In duel monsters. The Thinker is not here. I am on his private press. Where is he? I can see a man. It's not the Thinker, just a worker. I know about the press, the game, the world. I'm confused. Where is the Thinker and why is this man here? His name tag says 'Frank Gardner'. He's a worker, but why is he working the press now? I can see the clock and it is 2 o'clock in the morning. He's mumbling and I can hear him.

"I hope he won't mind. It's my little girl's birthday and I want her to have a good day even if I can't be with her. I can't bring her here. It's too dangerous. There's something about him that doesn't ring true. I've got to keep her safe. At least she'll remember her dad this birthday. With her belt, it'll be the perfect gift. If it gets to her. I hope it will."

Ohh… it's his daughter's birthday and I'm gonna be her present. That's sweet. Why does he think he'll be stopped? "Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry. Can't stay too long. He'll find out somehow. Somehow." He picks me up and smiles with relief. "She'll love it." I almost smile with him, but I remember that cards don't move. The girl is going to be so happy. I'll be able to see it too. Suddenly the man is anxious. "Gotta get it to the mail copter. It's the only thing that Mr. Pegasus can't control. Thank goodness. Gotta hurry."

The man is holding me tighter and starting to run. He's stuffing me in a box with a belt. It's muffled now. The man is still running and I think I hear other footsteps. He keeps turning and he's handing off the box. I'm tossed somewhere and I think I am in the air. The man thought of me for his daughter. I will be the best present she ever has. I promise the man. I hope the man is okay, he seemed so scared. I will love the girl for him.

The helicopter sets down. I feel the jerk. I am passed through and tossed into a bin. I am knocked around and moved. I'm loaded on something and the thing begins to vibrate. I'm sure it's a car of some kind. The car drives and stops every so often. Once when it stops, I'm picked up. I'm set on the ground. There's a lot of sound around me. I hear a girl screaming. Through the box, I hear "It came! It came! Dad's present came! I knew he wouldn't forget!" I feel sorry for her. She doesn't know about her dad or his problems. I shake off my negative thoughts and get ready for her. I'm picked up. I'm opened.

I see her room. It's green, a deep forest green. She pulls me out, and reads my name. _Starshooter_. The first time to hear my name; it sounds fierce and elegant. She puts me in front of the mirror and puts her face next to me. I look at both of us. We harmonize each other. She is the one with a strong will, and my face becomes her true face. We are like the same person. If she were a card, she would be me. If I were a human, I would be her. She sets me down and pulls out the belt. It is white and silver, not very stylish. She then pulls out a letter. She opens and reads it. I watch her face. She is angry, sad, and in pain. She bursts. "Stupid Pegasus! Taking my dad! Dad knew what he was going to do and did this just so I could have a good birthday! Now he thinks I'll have a good day? Is he kidding?" She looks at me. "He says that you, you a card, have an answer. Unbelievable. He says that if I put you next to this belt's belt buckle, you'll be safe. He says you're a memory of him. Right." She stops talking and looks at me like it might be true. It can't be true. I would know. Right?

She picks me up. She places me under the buckle. Nothing happens. She starts to put me down, and then stops as the belt starts to vibrate. The leather splits open at the end to show a hidden chamber big enough for a deck of duel monsters cards and high enough for one card at a time. She slides me in at once and the belt returns to normal. The inside of the belt is see-through and she reads off directions from her dad's letter. "Insert pin into the fifth hole to keep open the compartment. Insert pin into the seventh hole to eject cards into a pile. Keep the cards I've given you in your belt at all times." She starts to cry. She slowly calms down and stares at me in the belt. She shakes her head, gets up, and goes to her dresser. She pulls out _four other cards_, and places them in the belt after me.

Life goes on. She wears the belt everyday with everything she has. After a few months, her house is broken into. Nothing is missing and she concludes that whoever did it was after us cards. My fellow cards are nice and say that Tea' takes good care of her cards even though she doesn't duel much. She is nice and often looks at us. She has added even more cards and has a pretty good deck now. Just in case. We are secrets from even her friends. She doesn't like to keep us a secret, but she wants to keep us safe. She likes to talk by herself to keep things straight. Three years after I first came to her, things change. A friend of hers named Yugi has lost his Grandpa to Pegasus and has to enter a Duel Monsters tournament to win him back. Tea' is going to help him. I think she likes him.

Yuck. All that water. We are now on Duelist Kingdom. The island where I was made. I think she knows. She stays with her friends. They make fun of how Tea' can't duel at all. They have no idea that we are here. We are starting to get angry, but Tea' starts to rub her belt and we calm down. She knows. That is all that matters. Duels go by and it is night. Tea' and her friends talk about their favorite cards and we are sure one of us will be picked. She picks a card from someone else's deck! We are outraged. She realizes and rubs us whispering 'sorry'. We calm and then rush into panic when her spirit leaves us alone. We find her in the Realm and protect her while her friends save her. None know we are there, not even her. The Items show their power and the Puzzle-wielder saves her. Everything calms for us and we go to the halfway point between the Realm and her world. We need our form of sleep.

The next thing we know, she is waking us up. She pulls us out without attracting attention and uses just enough of her strength to knock her friend Yugi out of the void. She is almost forced to show her true strength, but the opponent, Mai, allows Tea' to win. A relief to Tea' and us, but we wanted to be used. We go into the castle, my place of creation, and are welcomed in. We then go to bed. Tea' wears us to bed, not unusual, just strange. The morning comes and Tea' takes us to an arena. Some duels happen and then Tea' lends her heart and strength to Yugi to defeat Pegasus. Pegasus' cards don't want to help him, but they are forced. Yugi shows his strength and wins. We cheer his success and blend into the background. Tea' and her friends go home in a helicopter and it is peaceful for a time.

Next comes the hornet's nest. Tea' drags us into danger because of her friend Yugi. He seems to always be at the center of something. The Puzzle-wielder is fighting for his memories. Tea' is separated from her friends. Someone tries to steal from her. She challenges him to duel. We are excited, because we get to be used. She borrows a duel disk from another duelist and gets us out. I am used three times with the card _Star_ _Recall_. Her _Magician of Faith_ is powered up using a card her dad made for her, _Tears of the Lost Magician_. Tea' destroys the person who tried to rob her and manages to escape Kiba, who wanted to see who was so strong. She finds her friends and is then kidnapped. We hide ourselves and our spirits to out wait the peril. We protect her mind against the Rod-wielder's power, only allowing him to control her body. His power is broken by the Puzzle-wielder, his holder, and a friend named Joey. The finals of new tournament are happening and many lies are around. The Items are revealed and Tea' needs our protection more than ever. The Puzzle-wielder struggles through the finals, but manages to defeat his enemies and the evil Items.

Soon after the Nest, with barely enough time to rest, Yugi pulls Tea' into even more trouble. The spirit of the Puzzle-wielder is pulled into the World of Memory, and Tea' agrees to go with her friends to help the Spirit. We hang onto her spirit and follow her into the Puzzle. Her spirit is tested, but they solve the puzzle of their hearts and go into the Memories. Tea' and her friends find the name of the Spirit. They give him his name and help him save the world in Memories. They then return to the real world.

Tea' goes to watch the Final Rites of the Spirit. She almost breaks down because she will miss the Spirit so much. Yugi duels the Spirit, Atem, with all he has trying to show him that he is strong enough for Atem to leave. Yugi defeats Atem and Atem departs to the afterlife. Tea' says good-bye to Atem and leaves in tears. We comfort her with our spirits and she feels us. She whispers 'thanks' and continues up the stairs. When she reaches the top, she stops and then turns to Yugi. We feel her intentions and shiver with delight as the belt vibrates. She shows us to him and tells him the story of her father. He understands and says she has a good heart like always. He asks Tea' if she would like to duel without holding back or having secrets. She says yes and pulls out a duel disk from her bag. The two leave the group and go behind an outcropping of rock. We retreat into our cards, ready to be used.

**AN: good? Not so much? If ya'll are upset cause I didn't do the duel…deal with it. I stink at that stuff. If you can write a duel and want to…go ahead. Let me know first.**


End file.
